cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Meyers
Cody Tyler Meyers, 'better known as simply "Cody" or "CM", born (january 19th 1994) is a caw pro wrestler. He currentlly wrestles in "'RBA" which is his own(found on youtube: codebreaker5555) and "LCW" which is ran by Big T , a real-life friend of Cody's. Cody is former RBA and LCW World Heavyweight champion. He held the LCW world title for record setting 9 months, turning back competetors like Big T, CM Punk, HBK, and Jeremy. as well as a former ASW Legends Champ and ASW Hardcore champion. RBA RBA is a league Cody started in 2011 after his friend Big T's league was becoming successful. They became business partner and have a working agreement between leagues.Cody's dream for his league is to one day become a "major leauge", Cody is a 3 time tag team champion with Big T and a 1-time "RBA World Heavyweight Champion" 2011 Season Cody decided it was time for his league to become known so alongside his friend Big T, he kicked of his season with the first episode of RBA Raw. In the first episode, he warned his old foe Razer not to get in his way on the way to the WH title. On episode 2, Jericho made it Cody vs Razer at Backlash. Cody then was seen backstage telling Layla he was gonna make Razer lose and then go after the WH title, then kissed her. Later that night when performing a interview, Razer attacked Cody from behind. LCW LCW is a league ran by Big T, who Cody and he go way back to svr 2009 where Cody began his caw career. In January 2010 the "LCW World heavyweight Championship" was awared to Cody after defeating Big T at the royal rumble, in which he held it almost 9 months until losing it to Big T at TLC. ASW Cody contacted the head of ASW after seeing his friend Big T gain some success in the league. ASW agreed and Cody was signed. In his debut match he took on Hardcore Champion Luis Iron Man in a Hardcore Title match. Impressing many, he codebreakered the champion and claimed the ASW Hardcore Championship in his debut match. It would be short lived tho as Matt Hardy would attack him after the match and take the title from him. At the Hard Victory preshow, Cody fought Zack Jack for the Legends TItle. Cody won his first ASW Legends Title at the show. Cody then entered a tournoment to crown the first ever ASW United States champion. In round 1, he defeated Alex Striker.When ASW turned into 3 brands, Cody was put on the Lockdown brand. In his first round on the brand, he defeated Lito in quick and usual cody style. In round 2 of the tournoment for the Lockdown Champ, Cody beat Devin Angels. In the finals, Cody lost to his Xclusive tag partner Big T. The rest of the night did not go as planned, as he lost his Legends championship to Alberto Del Rio in a 6 man battle Royale. After qualifying for the MITB match at the Survivor Champions ppv, Cody failed to win the match. Tag Teams and Stables *''' XCLUSIVE''' is a tag team, of the tag team division on both LCW and RBA. it consists of both Cody and Big T . They held the Tag Team Championships, for 1 year until vacating them due to a Dominance. *Team One - Cody and Kid Punk. Championships and accomplishments 'RBA' *RBA World Heavyweight Champion(2 months) 'LCW' *LCW World Heavyweight Champion(9 months) *Undisputed Tag Team Champions(1 year) 'ASW' *ASW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *ASW Legends Championship (1 time) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:ASW Category:RBA Category:WCDW